


...and I feel fine.

by havocthecat



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ascension, Episode: s03e22 The Day We Died, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's dead.  That shouldn't matter as much as it does.  (Set in the alternate timeline where Walternate shoots Olivia.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and I feel fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> Also posted [here on Dreamwidth](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/49254.html) for anyone who'd rather read it there.

_It's okay._

She wants to tell them, but she doesn't have a voice.

_I'm all right._

She's a Cortexiphan kid. A successful experiment. She has no boundaries. Not anymore.

_It's only my body that died._

Astrid is grieving. Broyles is looking down solemnly. Peter's eulogy is moving.

_Listen to me. Listen._

If they could hear her, Peter would make a comment about Jedi Masters. Walter would spend hours theorizing how she could have transcended physical limitations - and then made waffles.

_The world won't end. We won't let it._

There is a future for all of them.

_I'm still here._


End file.
